Mop covers for attaching to brackets or folding winglets are already known from the prior art. These brackets or folding winglets are attached to or articulated on a handle, so that cleaning of a floor, for example, may be readily carried out. The mop covers are pulled over the brackets or folding winglets.
A device which has a layer of flocked microfibers which is effective in cleaning is already known from DE 199 07 936 A1. The aforementioned device serves for removing pasty residues from printing screens, and may be disposed on a handling element. Flocked microfibers cannot particularly well retain crumbs, hairs and grainy dirt. Therefore, flocked microfibers are not particularly well suited to domestic or commercial cleaning tasks.